The Dreaming Butler
by JaLogoJa
Summary: Sebastian's dreams about Ciel get ever more erotic, but in the real world they must solve a difficult case. Will Sebastian ever get Ciel outside a dream? Full story but each of Sebbie's dreams is a one shot. Sebastian X Ciel. Dream requests welcome.


Sebastian eyes grazed over the young boys hips, the exposed flesh exciting him as he poured the tea into the cup that elegantly dangled from the tips of fingers. "Careful now, it's rather hot." The butler warned, as liquid drained from it's confinement into a cozier home. The boy mind seemed to be elsewhere however, and as the tea progressed to fill the cup lazily tipped to dribble over the boy's thighs. The boy's attention snapped back as the sticky mess proceeded to land upon bare skin. Sebastian tongue coiled as he tsk'd his young master, eyes rolling over the boy as the Earl stared up to him with such pleading eyes, eyes that begged him to make him clean. Sebastian got to his knees, removing tongue from mouth as he began to vibrantly laze it over the boys outer hips. The sweet kiss of tea meeting his lips as he washed his love. Ciel hicked, lifting a finger and pressing it teasingly from the lower lip as he said, "Not there..." His hands reached down to tug gently at the pink erection that now lay between his legs. "Here..." He said. Sebastian smiled, "But master, that part of you has gotten the least messy." Ciel pouted, "But I wanna feel good." Sebastian let out a low chuckle as he placed his mouth millimeters from Ciel's tip. "As you wish, my lord..." He said, watching the very same lord squirm in his seat from anticipation, heated breath of the butler doing nothing to help him relax.

Sebastian engulfed him, felt him press his adorably petite erection as far back into his throat as he could manage. Bobbing his head and sucking him in deeply, running his roughened tongue along and around his shaft to release those much beloved mewls. The butler removed his mouth momentarily, replacing it with his fingers as he looked up to the Earl to ask, "How is it?" Ciel's face became covered in a light blush, averting his eyes as he said, "It's not bad... but..." His blush deepened, "my backside doesn't feel very good." The butler perked his eyebrows, eagerly placing his mouth round the erection once more. His laced fingers doing there best to untangle one another from the fabric that withheld them, gently sliding off each glove to reveal soft albescent hands. Those very hands were then placed on hips, ridden upwards to massage thighs and sneak behind the boy and unto his back. His fingers gently slid down, either hand cupping a cheek as they both moved to the crest. A bold index finger reached forth, gently poking against the throbbing pink hole. Moving digits in small circles, watching his master squirm as he waited for his servant to enter him. "Sebastian... Please... I want a part of you in me..." Ciel panted, eyes coating over in lust as one hand fell to his nipple. He tweaked it gently, chest heaving up and down as he and Sebastian toyed with his body. Servant's finger plunged forth, Ciel's hole resisting only for a moment before he willingly let his butler slide in. His hips churned, the blackened nail upon servant's finger gently scraping his inner walls, tickling his prostate as he pinched the nub upon his torso twice as hard, chest rising further with each breath and eyelids slowly sliding shut. "Mo-More..." He whispered, moving one hand down to his bum, pulling gently upon the cheek to further open himself. Sebastian smiled. "As you wish, My Lord."

Sebastian squinted, he rose from his bed. Really, it was quite a nuisance having to wake so early, and especially after having a dream quite so erotic. But to please his real master, not the one that lay within his dreams, he would have to prepare things early. Besides, it wasn't as if sleep was a necessity, it was a leisure, but the cold shoulder he received when around his master melted within dreams. He used to sleep an hour or two a month to relax, but since his master had begun to grow his thoughts towards him became ever more titillating, and within his dreams his master willingly opened his legs to him. Let him violate him with no restraint and moan his name into the heated air. Sebastian sighed and began to prepare for the day ahead.

About 2 hours later he entered his Ciel's bedroom. The boy lay tangled in sheets, hair a mess and eyes softly shut. Lips parted slightly as air wisked through his small lungs, the one point in the day where the boy was at peace. Sebastian looked to him for a moment before walking to curtains. He wisked them aside, "Master, it's time to wake." Ciel stirred, moaning slightly as he turned his body from sunlight. "Alright..." He grumbled, sighing deeply before pulling himself up. "What would you like with your tea this morning?" Asked the butler, walking towards the cart that he had entered with moments before. "Biscuits..." Yawned the boy, stretching out arms and legs as he sat. Sebastian smiled as he poured the tea, imagining just how wonderful it would be to bathe his Master in it, and how wonderful it would be to clean with tongue. "Today we have a very fresh tea, it was made within Britain so it is only a day old. It's peppermint, I thought it would help settle your sweet tooth a bit." He picked up the tea cup, steam lounging throughout the air as the servant handed his lord the cup. Ciel raised it to his nostrils, inhaling its scent before crinkling his nose. "It smells ghastly." He noted, remembering just how low his tolerance for anything with spice or mint was. "Why don't you give it a try?" Pushed Sebastian, positive the boy would enjoy the tea quite a bit once it touched his lips. "No." Said the Earl, rising his hand to give the teacup to his servant. Sebastian sighed, "Very well, My Lord. Shall we get dressed then?"

Sebastian smiled as he lifted the nightgown from his masters hips, kneeling before him to meet the youngens member. How he loved to dress, or well, undress, the boy. How he loved to see that cream skin rise from his feet, stretch from his fingers and circle chromatic eyes that lay so perfectly in place. How he loved the small crinkles within his skin that cast shadows upon him and gave him elegance each and every Earl deserved. How he loved to glide his fingers over his skin. "Accidentally" coming a bit to the boys manhood as his hands slid on every inch of his clothes. The way he would shiver slightly whenever a breathe fell on his untasted flesh. And the way he would avert his eyes when the butler kneeled before him to tie a bow out of the lace round his neck. The way he would blush gently when he whispered something into his ear.

Sebastian smiled down upon his work. All of Ciel's clothes and been perfectly placed on his body. Every color, size, and fabric fitting to his eyes, skin and overall appearance. "Alright." Mumbled Ciel, "Let's go, I have shopping to get done." He grabbed his cane and top hat and headed out the door.

The Carriage steadily trodded along, most suitable horses having been chosen to fit the master's carriage and make the ride least rough as possible. "Sebastian!" came the cry from behind, "Stop!" Sebastian tugged upon reigns of horses, halting them hastily as he cooly asked, "What seems to be the problem, young Master?" Ciel's reply came from the box, "There seems to be some sort of problem here. I was informed by the queen to find out what." Sebastian smiled, though a note of irritation ran across his face. "Should I not have been informed of this?" There was a light sigh, "Must I tell you all, servant?"

Sebastian stepped off the front of the carriage, stepping behind to open the door for the young earl. Taking his small hand within his own as he helped him step from the wheeled vehicle and jump upon the ground. The Earl walked on ahead, Sebastian minding to stay 3 feet behind as he followed the young Earl to where a large crowd loudly jostled. Ciel turned to an officer, "What's going on here?" He asked, eyes strictly staring into the man's. "Eh? This ain't no place for a kid! Go on, get outta here!" Here scolded. The Earl scoffed, "Have you any idea who I am? I am Earl Ciel Phontamhive. I've been sent by the queen. Either way, I'm taking control of this case. So, tell me what is happening." The officer stood hastily for a moment, angered that someone so young had power above him. "Alright..." He murmured.


End file.
